Suatu Hari Nanti
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: rainersoo . Kyungsoo adalah putri tunggal seorang Profesor ternama yang kini sukses berkarir sebagai dokter Psikiatri di salah satu rumah sakit besar Kota Seoul. Sedangkan Jongin adalah seorang penari yang masih terjebak pada mimpi tentang suatu hari nanti… / Kaisoo - EXO - GS.


**Title**

Suatu hari nanti…

 **Main Cast**

Kim Jongin X Doh Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Oh Sehun | Lu Han | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

 **Summary **

**Kyungsoo adalah putri tunggal seorang Profesor ternama yang kini sukses berkarir sebagai dokter Psikiatri di salah satu rumah sakit besar Kota Seoul. Sedangkan Jongin adalah seorang penari yang masih terjebak pada mimpi tentang suatu hari nanti…**

 **Author's Note**

For rainersoo

Maaf kalo ini tidak sesuai ekspektasimuu, aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin.

.-

Jas putih.

Memeluk tubuh indah dengan wajah berseri.

Seorang wanita muda yang sedari tadi menemani kini mulai menumpuk berkas. Jarum jam persis menunjuk angka empat menandakan ia harus segera berkemas. Ruangan mulai sepi setelah pasien terakhir selesai melepas cemas.

Aroma antiseptik masih menguat kuat, begitu pula dua wanita itu yang mulai diliputi penat. Namun senja sudah mengintip di sisi jendela, begitu pula dua ponsel yang terus bergetar mengabarkan bahagia.

 _Mereka_ sudah di sana.

"Tidak pulang, dok?" sapa wanita cantik dengan mata rusa yang khas.

Sebuah gelak terdengar. Wanita lain dengan senyum berbentuk hati itu segera melepas jas kebanggaannya sembari menyambar ponsel, "Kau menungguku sedari tadi kan? Kau bisa segera pulang jika tidak sabar, Lu. Ponselmu berdering sedari tadi."

"Ponselmu juga!"

Mereka tertawa kecil.

"Sehun menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, tapi kita memiliki acara makan malam. Aku yang menemuinya di sana."

"Ahh, benar. Mereka sedang senggang akhir-akhir ini, kau harus memanfaatnya sebelum jadwal mereka tidak dapat diganggu sama sekali."

Wanita bermata rusa itu mengikik, "Kau juga, Kyungsoo. Apa Jongin menjemputmu?"

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyungsoo itu menghela napas, tampak jengah namun sebagian hatinya tak menampik bahagia.

"Padahal sudah kubilang tidak perlu menjemput tapi dia masih saja melakukannya."

"Itu karena dia mengkhawatirkanmu." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala membenarkan. "Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kita harus berpisah di sini, jangan merindukanku karena aku tidak akan merindukanmu," ujar wanita rusa yang bernama Luhan ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan lorong rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya melambai sambil mengucap kalimat perpisahan. Dia masih harus berjalan menuju lobi untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

Usianya memang hampir menyentuh kepala tiga akan tetapi tidak ada yang berhak melarang dirinya untuk menjadi seorang gadis -meski dia tak cukup berani melakukannya di depan Luhan. Dalam ketukan sepatunya yang terdengar begitu pasti, tubuhnya tampak sudah ahli untuk berbelok pada sebuah ruangan kecil di sisi lorong.

Ruangan seluas 3x5 meter dengan beberapa kubikel sempit yang lebih sering sepi, Kyungsoo tidak peduli asalkan dapat menemukan kaca seukuran televisi di kamarnya yang dapat memantulkan gambaran dirinya saat ini secara jelas.

Tidak ada yang salah, sepertinya dia sudah cantik dari lahir. Hanya sedikit menambahkan lipstik serta sapuan maskara pada bulu matanya yang memang sudah lentik. Menata rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena tiupan angin, sebenarnya tidak perlu berlebihan namun Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan tatanan poninya sendiri. Tak selesai dengan itu dia mulai berpikir wajahnya membutuhkan taburan bedak lalu merutuki mengapa ia tak mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu sedari awal. Belum lagi kerutan kecil di bawah mata yang baru ia sadari kini membuatnya berpikir keras bagaimana untuk melenyapkannya.

Baiklah, CUKUP!

Kyungsoo mengerem dirinya sendiri. Menyadari dua puluh menitnya terbuang sia-sia dan Jongin pasti mulai merasa bosan. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin selalu terlihat baik di mata seorang Kim Jongin. Terkadang menjadi seorang perfeksionis rasanya sangat melelahkan.

Lobi sudah beberapa meter di depannya, tetapi langkah kaki Kyungsoo mengurangi kecepatannya saat pemandangan hangat itu menyambut. Jongin terlalu sibuk bermain dengan beberapa anak yang menjadi penghuni lama rumah sakit. Kemampuan lelaki itu memenangkan hati anak-anak selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin bahkan tak segan untuk melakukan kontak dengan mereka yang umurnya sudah ditetapkan oleh dokter.

" _Noona_ cantik datang!" seru salah satu dari mereka hingga seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyapa mereka begitu hangat. Dia pernah menangani beberapa anak, seorang psikiater tentu cukup berperan untuk memacu semangat hidup mereka. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jenak untuk bermain, Jongin mengambil inisiatif untuk pamit karena hari mulai malam.

Tanpa lupa menggenggam lembut jemari lentik wanitanya, mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo memarkir mobilnya.

"Apa hari ini melelahkan?" tanya Jongin setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi.

"Sedikit, ada beberapa kasus yang cukup menguras tenaga tapi kupikir aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," puji Jongin sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua pipi wanita itu memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"K-kau sudah makan? Aku lapar," ujarnya berusaha mencairkan suasana, sedangkan Jongin malah dibuat gelagapan oleh pertanyaannya.

"A-ahh, aku sudah makan tadi. Kau makan saja, biar kuantar."

"Tidak. Kita makan bersama, biar aku yang traktir. Lagipula kapan lagi kau punya banyak waktu senggang."

"Perutku sudah kenyang, Sayang. Kau makan saja, aku tidak."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku mau membeli Soju dan ayam kesukaanmu," godanya.

"Aku harus menyetir."

Kyungsoo berdecak sambil menabrakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya murung bercampur kesal karena Jongin tak tergoda dengan rayuannya. Lelaki itu terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi makan," putusnya yang langsung disambut oleh Kyungsoo dengan senyuman riang dan tepukan tangan.

Kyungsoo itu wanita dewasa dengan usia yang matang, namun dia juga bisa menjadi gadis menggemaskan di depan Kim Jongin meski faktanya lelaki itu memiliki usia setahun lebih muda darinya.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama, tahun depan bahkan mereka akan merayakan hari jadi tahun kesepuluh hubungan mereka.

Ya, selama itu. Sepuluh tahun bersama dan mereka masih terlihat seperti pasangan SMA yang sedang kasmaran. Bagi mereka cinta adalah memberi, tentang bagaimana membuat seseorang yang kita cintai bahagia hingga lupa memperhatikan diri sendiri. Jongin sibuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk membuat Jongin bahagia.

Begitu seterusnya hingga saat ini, sampai tak seorang pun tahu siapa yang paling jatuh cinta di antara mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama gila.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memilih untuk mengantar Jongin pulang terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, Jongin yang selalu bersikeras untuk mengantar Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu sedangkan Kyungsoo ingin mengantar Jongin terlebih dulu. Pertengkaran mereka selalu saja tentang siapa yang ingin berkorban lebih banyak.

Hari belum terlalu larut, Jongin akhirnya mengalah dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo menang kali ini. Mobil Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan kafe yang masih menyisakan beberapa pelanggan di dalamnya. Lelaki itu memang tinggal di _basement_ kafe yang dimiliki oleh salah satu teman baik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. Wanita bermata sipit itu tinggal di lantai dua. Mereka sering mampir jika sedang memiliki waktu luang, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Hanya berpamitan seperti biasa, lalu Jongin melepas Kyungsoo untuk mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri. Dia melihat Baekhyun melemparkan senyum sapaan dari dalam yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan hal serupa tanpa merasa perlu untuk mampir sekedar untuk satu teguk kopi hitam. Jongin adalah tipe orang yang sedikit tertutup, selain itu dia memiliki alasan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Hanya beberapa menit berselang yang Jongin habiskan untuk membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Dia kembali dan menemukan ponselnya kelelahan berdering. Menyisakan layar menyala dengan pemberitahuan tentang 7 panggilan tak terjawab dari orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Doh Kyungsoo.

Hatinya seolah jatuh begitu saja. Anggap Jongin terlalu berpikir negatif, tetapi kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo menghubunginya sebanyak itu beberapa menit setelah ia pulang membuatnya cemas. Firasat Jongin sudah cukup kacau sejak ia mengizinkan Kyungsoo pulang seorang diri sebelumnya.

Disambarnya ponsel yang kini kembali bergetar, menjawab panggilannya tanpa menunggu lama.

"Kyungsoo! Ada apa?! Kau dimana?!" suara Jongin terdengar kacau, terlebih saat suara balasan yg ia terima tidak begitu jelas. Kyungsoo enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Sayang, kau dimana? Katakan apa yang terjadi?!" ulang Jongin dengan frustasi.

"Jongin~" bisikan Kyungsoo terdengar parau. Bunyi sirine yang bersahutan seolah menginstruksikan Jongin untuk segera mengambil baju ganti dan bersiap pergi.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Sekarang katakan padaku kau dimana?"

"Jongin~" kini suara isakan mulai berebut menyambangi pendengarannya. "Cepatlah aku takut, Jongin."

Tak perlu menunggu penjelasan lagi. Jongin mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo sebelum menutup ponselnya. Segera menyalakan navigasi untuk melacak keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk sampai. Lelaki itu berlarian untuk mencari taksi, bahkan setelah mendapatkannya ia harus kembali merutuk saat mendapati jalan tertutup oleh kemacetan.

Prediksinya tidak salah. Jongin turun dari taksi dan berlari ke arah depan. Matanya menyisir mobil yang berjajar, berusaha menemukan milik Kyungsoo pada salah satunya. Dia terlampau kalut hingga melupakan tubuhnya yang bergidik membeku karena hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis di tengah Kota Seoul yang dingin, namun tak ada yang lebih berarti daripada ketika Jongin berhasil menemukannya.

Mobil Kyungsoo berada di barisan paling depan. Sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan kemacetan lalu lintas. Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah truk besar yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan mobil lain. Sirine ambulan yang bercampur dengan mobil polisi terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Sesegera mungkin Jongin berlari mendekat, mengetuk kaca mobil Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada wanita itu untuk membuka pintu.

Jongin segera masuk lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo sangat berantakan. Matanya yang indah kini tampak sembab dengan air mata yang masih berlomba mengalir. Wajahnya menunduk dalam dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di pipinya. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat berusaha keras menggenggam kaleng oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas. Jongin ikut sesak karenanya.

Tanpa bertanya apapun dia segera memeluk Kyungsoo, membantunya memegang kaleng oksigen karena tangan Kyungsoo seolah tak mampu menggenggam apapun.

"Jongin, tadi, aku, di sini, dia, datang, aku tidak bisa-"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti," potong Jongin karena tak tega melihat wanita itu bicara terengah-engah.

Melihat dari posisinya sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak terlibat kecelakaan, ia hanya berada di belakang truk besar tersebut dan terpaksa mengerem mendadak. Terdapat luka di dahinya namun tidak terlalu parah, setidaknya Jongin bisa memberikan rekaman kamera mobil Kyungsoo pada pihak berwajib jika memang dibutuhkan.

Wanita itu terisak dan mulai meracaukan ibunya. Membuat Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memeluknya erat. Dia berusaha meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat, menggenggamnya sehingga wanita itu menjadi lebih tenang. Memberikan kecupan pada kepalanya lalu kembali memeluknya sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

"Tenanglah, Sayang."

"Aku di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.-

Malam itu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sewanya. Dia sudah berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya pulang namun wanita itu tidak mau. Ditambah lagi kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat Jongin tidak tega jika harus meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tarikan pada ujung kaus Jongin menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo tak mau ditinggal meski hanya untuk mengambil secangkir air.

"Jangan pergi," lirihnya.

Tentu saja Jongin tak bisa menolak. Lelaki itu kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo, memberikan pelukan pada wanitanya yang masih sesekali terisak.

"Aku takut, Jongin tidak akan pergi kan?" tanya Kyungsoo di sela isakannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi, aku selalu di sini."

"Jonginnie tidak akan pernah pergi seperti Ibu kan?"

"Shhh, tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam," bisik Jongin tak ingin wanita itu meracau lebih jauh.

"Aku hanya punya Jonginnie, jadi jangan pernah pergi," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang menahan tangis. Dia mengubur wajahnya di dada Jongin.

Lelaki itu tak henti memeluknya hingga memastikan Kyungsoo tertidur, lalu ia mengambil beberapa peralatan sebelum mengobati luka di dahi Kyungsoo.

Rasanya dia masih sesak saja.

Kyungsoo memang mengalami sedikit gangguan panik sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Ibunya. Dia pikir itu salah dirinya dan juga ayahnya karena Sang Ibu harus menyetir demi mengantar Kyungsoo ke tempat kursusnya. Padahal kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi Kyungsoo masih saja mengalami gangguan panik ketika melihat kejadian kecelakaan atau mendengar sirine ambulans. Bahkan sekarang dia mengalami gangguan kecemasan karena rasa takut akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Rasanya Jongin ingin melindungi wanita itu setiap saat agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Dia sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo tersiksa.

.-

Tak ada yang berbeda hari itu di tempat tinggal Jongin kecuali keberadaan wanita cantik yang kini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo sangat jarang menginap di tempat Jongin, seringkali wanita itu datang ke sana seharian namun Jongin tak pernah mengizinkan untuk menginap. Jongin sangat menjaga Kyungsoo sebanyak ia menyayanginya.

Bulu mata lentik itu mulai bergerak, membiarkan sinar matahari memenuhi retinanya. Selimut cokelat tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya menjaga dirinya tetap hangat, aroma harum masakan menyeruak inderanya. Memaksa Kyungsoo segera bangun dan mencari asal aroma tersebut. Suasananya terasa seperti rumah, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah lama kehilangan sebuah _rumah_.

Matanya bergerak untuk mengamati ruangan. Sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang namun begitu nyaman, meja, lemari, dan tumpukan buku yang cukup banyak. Tidak terdapat begitu banyak barang, terlebih ruangan tersebut hanya memiliki sedikit sekat yang kemudian menghubungkan pada ruangan lapang yang cukup luas dengan kaca di sekelilingnya.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari dia menginap di tempat tinggal Jongin, di sisi lain dia juga baru menyadari bahwa matanya cukup bengkak karena kejadian semalam.

Wanita itu menemukan pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Mendapati sebuah kasa dan plester menempel pada dahinya, dia tak ingin ambil pusing. Saat kesadarannya kembali Kyungsoo selalu berpikir serangan panik yang ia dapatkan adalah bentuk kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju dapur, menemukan Jongin sibuk bercengkrama dengan kompor hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kau harus menambahkan lebih banyak garam agar lebih terasa," celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di depan dispenser untuk segelas air. "Bagaimana kalau membantuku memasak agar hasilnya lebih baik."

"Tidak mau, aku mau makan masakan yang dibuat Jongin." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan sekedar untuk membunuh waktu.

"Aku hanya membuat masakan dari bahan yang ada dalam kulkas, apa kau ingin makan yang lain? Aku bisa memesan dari sekarang."

"Memangnya persediaanmu habis? Sudah kubilang seharusnya kemarin kita pergi ke-"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah membawakan banyak persediaan untukku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku hanya takut kau tidak menyukai masakan buatanku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau memasak untukku, sudah kubilang kau hanya perlu menambahkan lebih banyak garam. Selebihnya kau sudah baik."

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik, saling melempar senyum hingga Jongin kembali memberikan fokus pada masakannya dan menambahkan sedikit garam.

Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya yang kali ini tertuju pada lembaran kertas di samping lemari pendingin. Membacanya begitu saja dan menyadari bahwa bulan depan adalah waktu untuk memperpanjang kontrak rumah sewa Jongin. Dia memang biasa membayar sewa tahunan karena lebih murah.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau bulan depan sudah waktunya membayar sewa."

Entah bagaimana tapi kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin gelagapan, dia segera menarik kertas dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menyimpannya dalam laci.

"Aku sudah membacanya Jongin, tidak ada gunanya kau menyembunyikan dalam sana. Lagipula aku bisa bertanya pada Baekhyun."

Jongin tampak bingung dengan bola mata yang bergerak tak tentu arah.

"Biaya sewa tahun depan akan kubayar sendiri," ujarnya tanpa berani menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?! Jongin kau masih perlu uang untuk bertahan hidup," sahut Kyungsoo, secara tidak langsung melayangkan pernyataan tidak setuju.

"Aku tau, kupikir aku akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih kecil."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba menjadi cukup serius. "Jongin, kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Baekhyun sudah memberi kita harga murah terlebih jika menyewa tahunan, kau juga mendapatkan tempat yang luas untuk berlatih. Biar aku yang mengurus uang sewanya dengan Baekhyun, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu."

"Kyungsoo, itu berlebihan. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan itu lagi untukku."

"Tidak. Kau bisa membayarnya padaku nanti jika kau sudah sukses."

Dering ponsel Kyungsoo membuat mereka berdua menoleh, secara tidak langsung wanita itu berterima kasih karena akhirnya dia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku lapar, cepat selesaikan masakanmu," ujarnya sambil beranjak untuk mengangkat ponsel.

Jongin masih sibuk menata makanan ketika Kyungsoo datang dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"Ayah menelponmu?" kalimat Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Jongin. Dia kemudian melafalkan nama 'Chanyeol' untuk memberitahu Jongin bahwa lelaki itulah yang tengah menelponnya. "Ya, aku di rumah Jongin. Katakan padanya aku bersama Luhan. Baiklah," ujarnya sambil menutup panggilan.

Jongin hanya diam sambil sesekali mengunyah telur gulung buatannya. Chanyeol adalah sahabat baik Kyungsoo yang sangat dipercaya ayahnya, dia tak pernah melarang mereka untuk dekat, hanya saja itu cukup manusiawi bagi Jongin untuk merasa cemburu. Terlebih dia tampan, memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, sekaligus seorang dokter orthopedi dan Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Ayah selalu menelpon Chanyeol padahal aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika aku di rumah, kenapa dia menjadi begitu peduli saat aku tidak pulang," racau Kyungsoo sambil menerima makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jongin.

"Lain kali kau bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya jika tengah bersamaku."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Oh iya, tadi aku melihat tentang kompetisi yang selalu kau bicarakan itu. Apa akan diadakan lagi tahun ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, setengah mengalihkan pembicaraan namun setengahnya lagi dia memang penasaran dengan itu.

"Yah, kau melihatnya?"

"Aku melihatnya di kertas yang kau ambil tadi." Jongin mengeratkan bibirnya sambil melayangkan tinjuan bebas ke udara. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau membacanya, padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

Mata Kyungsoo tampak berbinar, dia tidak percaya apa yang dipikirkannya akan terjadi. "Jadi benar kompetisinya akan diadakan lagi?!" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin menahan senyum lalu mengangguk pasti. "Lima bulan lagi, aku harus mempersiapkannya dengan baik."

"Astaga, kau pasti bisa!" seru Kyungsoo begitu senang. Dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk bangkit dan memeluk Jongin, memberikan sebuah kecupan agar lelakinya semakin bersemangat.

Jongin adalah seorang pemimpi yang masih berusaha menggapai mimpinya, suatu hari nanti.

Dia tak memiliki apapun selain mimpi yang terus ia junjung tinggi, dan juga Kyungsoo yang tetap ia pertahankan sebisa mungkin. Jongin hidup di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Bisa menamatkan sekolahnya hingga menengah atas sudah merupakan keberuntungan baginya, disanalah dia mengenal gadis cantik yang sering datang untuk melihatnya berlatih _dance_. Gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang ternyata berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

Saat itu Jongin tak pernah merajut harapan meski Kyungsoo tampak begitu mengistimewakannya. Latar belakang Kyungsoo yang merupakan putri tunggal seorang profesor ternama membuat Jongin sadar diri, namun seiring berjalannya waktu gadis itu berhasil menyentuh hati Jongin. Mungkin sedikit egois, tapi kini lelaki itu sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoonya.

Hari itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk menemani Jongin mengajar di kelas dancenya seharian penuh karena sedang tak memiliki jadwal lain. Namun saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, Jongin enggan membelokkan mobil Kyungsoo menuju kafe Baekhyun. Dia bertekad untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang meski wanita itu sudah bersusah payah melarangnya.

Hingga di sinilah mereka berakhir. Mansion milik keluarga Kyungsoo yang begitu megah. Wanita itu sudah berulang kali berusaha untuk menghentikan Jongin agar dia cukup mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang, namun lelaki itu tidak demikian.

Terlebih saat melihat ayah Kyungsoo di sana. Berdiri di atas balkon dengan tatapan elang yang tajam. Lelaki paruh baya itu segera turun saat menyadari mobil Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang.

Telapak tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat gugup, Jongin tampak tak gentar namun wanita itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Selang beberapa detik dan tubuh mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Suara rendahnya yang memerintah Kyungsoo untuk masuk terdengar begitu mengintimidasi.

Memberanikan diri, Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan ayahnya. Sedikit menarik lelaki itu agar mau masuk bersamanya meski tentu saja tak berhasil. Dia memutuskan masuk, meninggalkan kedua pria yang saling bersitegang.

Jongin sudah memikirkan ini begitu matang, dia bukanlah anak kecil yang akan bersembunyi di balik punggung wanitanya. Dia akan memperjuangkan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berlutut, hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo memang bersamaku semalam."

 **Buaghh**

Satu pukulan keras menghantam wajah Jongin hingga dia sedikit terpelanting. Ayah Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat keras meski tidak menampik bahwa dia juga menyayangi putri satu-satunya.

"Dia mengalami serangan panik di tengah jalan, kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan dan aku membawanya ke tempatku."

Kerah leher Jongin ditarik hingga mau tidak mau tubuhnya ikut bangkit. Lelaki paruh baya itu mendekatkan wajahnya, melemparkan tatapan mematikan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak gentar oleh Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, berhenti mempengaruhi anakku, berhenti memeras harta anakku," bisik lelaki itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, aku mencintainya."

Sebuah gelak terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Jongin yang dihempaskan hingga membentur kap mobil Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya.

"Berhentilah membawa kata cinta, brengsek. Kau pikir itu cinta? Membiarkan anakku bekerja keras lalu kau yang sebatang kara ini hanya menikmati hasilnya?! Dari mana kau menganggap itu cinta?!"

Jongin terdiam. Memang begitu kenyataannya, bagaimana dia bisa membantah? Yang ia janjikan hanyalah mimpi semu, tak kunjung menjadi nyata.

"Berhenti menemuinya lagi!" seru lelaki itu lalu berbalik untuk pergi, namun tak pantang menyerah, Jongin memeluk kaki lelaki itu mengharap kesempatan yang entah sudah beberapa kalinya.

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Aku pasti dapat menghidupi dan membahagiakan Kyungsoo, kumohon."

"Aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu!" Lelaki itu pergi setelah menyentakkan tubuh Jongin cukup keras. Lalu hening menyerang, meninggalkan Jongin dengan luka menyakitkan, tapi percayalah hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari itu.

Satu bulan berlalu, Jongin masih berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengikuti kompetisi incarannya. Bersama Sehun, dia tak pernah berhenti latihan dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Baginya kali ini tidak boleh gagal lagi, dia harus memenangkan kompetisi dan mendapat kontrak _dance_ dengan bayaran mahal. Kyungsoo sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Meski tak pernah dikatakan, Jongin sangat tahu bahwa wanitanya ingin segera menikah.

Bebannya menjadi satu saat mengetahui Kyungsoo benar-benar dilarang bertemu dengannya. Ayah Kyungsoo memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk selalu mengantar jemput Kyungsoo setiap hari, bahkan sebulan berlalu sejak malam itu, Jongin sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Hanya saling mengirim pesan dan sesekali menelpon, namun kini Jongin sedikit membatasi diri. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan ingin bertemu, lelaki itu lebih sering mencari alasan karena tak ingin Kyungsoo mendapatkan hukuman dari ayahnya. Bagi Jongin cukuplah dia berjuang keras untuk memenangkan kompetisi itu, biar Kyungsoo menikmati hidupnya, biar dia bahagia bersama Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu tanpa harus mengetahui masa sulit yang tengah Jongin hadapi.

Malam itu Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apa-apa selain sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu Jongin di depan rumah lelaki itu. Jongin pikir setelah mengatakan ia tak bisa menemui, lalu Kyungsoo akan pulang seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi pesan beruntun dari Chanyeol yang datang menyusul mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tak mau pulang hingga Jongin datang, sedangkan suhu di Seoul saat ini sudah memasuki angka minus.

Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo sakit.

Lelaki itu berlari dari tempat latihannya menuju rumah, yang mana itu cukup jauh. Napasnya berlomba hingga membentuk asap dari bibirnya. Sesampainya di depan rumah, Kyungsoo langsung menabrakkan diri untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Jongin, aku rindu." Suara itu terdengar begitu frustasi dan pilu. Sebuah isakannya terdengar dan Jongin sangat tidak mau mencampakkan wanita itu meski awalnya dia merencanakan untuk begitu.

Dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo erat-erat. Mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, setitik air mata jatuh menandakan dia juga sudah menahan sangat banyak kerinduan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk, di luar sangat dingin," bisik Jongin tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau aku masuk, kau tidak akan mau menemuiku."

Benar. Mereka melepaskan pelukan. Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang membasahi pipi, sekarang dia lebih tertarik untuk menangkap pipi Kyungsoo yang hampir beku dan berusaha menghangatkan wanita itu dengan telapak tangan hangatnya.

Sorot mata Kyungsoo mematut Jongin begitu lekat seolah berusaha menyampaikan rindu yang ia miliki. Berulang kali Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi, perlu beberapa saat hingga dia mau pulang.

Pikiran Jongin terlalu campur aduk saat ia kembali. Tentang air mata Kyungsoo, betapa dia merindukan gadis itu serta bagaimana Chanyeol tampak begitu dekat dengan wanitanya. Secara tidak langsung Jongin menjadi semakin tertekan.

Di sisi lain dia juga sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenaganya untuk berlatih dari pagi. Ditambah berlari dari tempat latihan menuju rumahnya karena kedatangan Kyungsoo. Kakinya terasa kebas namun bukan Jongin namanya jika ia tidak bekerja begitu keras.

Sayangnya, gerakan dance yang begitu kuat dan cepat membuat Jongin kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi yang pasti hanya dalam hitungan detik hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Tubuhnya terpelanting hingga tulangnya terasa seperti diremukkan. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga dia tak dapat menahannya, Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa setelahnya. Rasa sakit mengambil alih dunianya.

.-

Hari itu sudah hampir pagi. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo berulang kali terjaga, tidurnya tak nyenyak. Ada hal yang terasa janggal dan dering ponsel yang selanjutnya datang menjawab rasa tidak nyamannya.

"Kyungsoo Noona?" suara itu terdengar panik.

"Sehun? Ada apa meneleponku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Sehun hampir tidak pernah meneleponnya, tapi mereka sesekali bertemu saat Kyungsoo menemani Jongin atau saat lelaki itu menjemput Luhan.

"Noona, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit? Aku tidak tahu harus menelpon siapa lagi. Jongin, Jongin mengalami cedera," ucap Sehun terburu-buru. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, dia panik bukan main.

Tanpa memperdulikan jika hari masih gelap. Wanita itu keluar dari rumah tanpa berpikir jika ayahnya akan mengetahui hal itu, dia segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Jongin dibawa yang mana merupakan tempat ia biasa praktek.

Sehun sudah menunggu di sana. Lelaki itu langsung bangkit saat menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo. Menanyakan keadaan lelaki itu dan mendapati fakta bahwa Jongin mengalami cedera pinggul yang cukup parah. Dia membutuhkan operasi. Dokter mengatakan dia harus mendapatkan waktu pemulihan yang cukup lama serta tidak menjamin Jongin akan bisa menari lagi.

Rasanya dunia Kyungsoo hancur, namun Jongin jauh lebih hancur.

Sorot mata yang lelaki itu pancarkan setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo tampak begitu menyedihkan. Jongin tidak menangis, hanya banyak melemparkan tatapan kosong serta diam yang menelan suasana. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Kyungsoo saat wanita itu berbicara.

Butuh waktu tiga hari hingga Jongin mau membuka mulutnya. Hal itu terjadi ketika Kyungsoo meminta persetujuannya untuk melakukan operasi, lelaki itu angkat bicara untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya bahwa dia tak setuju untuk menjalankan operasi.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?! Kau bisa lumpuh jika tidak menjalani operasi!"

"Operasi tidak akan membuatku bisa menari lagi."

"Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin terus menolak. "Berhentilah menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku tidak masalah kau menari atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan baik!"

"Aku bisa hidup dengan caraku, jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mengatur!

Kyungsoo menghela napas kesal, sejak kapan Jongin menjadi pembangkang. "Kau tau ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri Jongin, pikirkan masa depanmu."

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMAKSAKU, AKU BISA MENGATUR HIDUPKU SENDIRI!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Suara Jongin yang terlalu keras membuat nyalinya ciut. Sejauh ini tidak sekalipun Jongin pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

Sambil menahan air matanya, Kyungsoo memutuskan beranjak dari ruangan. Memilih menenangkan diri dan menumpahkan tangisnya di manapun asal tidak ada Jongin. Lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang sudah Kyungsoo korbankan untuknya. Hampir seminggu menunggunya di rumah sakit mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk membuat keputusan besar. Wanita itu kabur dari rumah agar tidak dikurung oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Dia lebih memilih untuk menemani Jongin meski hari-harinya di sini hanya diabaikan oleh lelaki itu. Selain itu sudah berapa banyak uang yang Kyungsoo keluarkan untuk biaya rawat inap Jongin. Wanita itu harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras untuk mendapatkan tambahan serta menguras tabungan yang ia miliki. Dia melakukan itu semua demi Jongin, tidak peduli bagaimana masa depannya nanti, dia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Jongin.

Sore itu Kyungsoo berusaha kembali menata kesabarannya, dia menyayangi Jongin. Siapa lagi yang mengurus lelaki itu jika bukan dirinya. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan saat makanan yang dibawa oleh perawat datang. Menata makanan ketika Jongin sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin agar lelaki itu berbalik. Mendudukkan diri di sebelah ranjang agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk membujuk, biasanya Jongin akan memakan sedikit, tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Karena hal itu, Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk bertingkah usil. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak menyukainya.

Bertepatan saat Sehun datang bersama Luhan, saat itu juga Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo. Cukup kuat hingga wanita itu terjatuh. Keningnya membentur meja sedangkan piring yang tadinya ia pegang terpecah belah dan melukai lengannya.

"JONGIN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Sehun.

Luhan yang ikut terkejut langsung membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangkit. Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti Luhan, dia begitu terkejut. Jongin tak melakukan apapun, lelaki itu hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Tidak peduli tentang Jongin, mereka lebih memilih untuk pergi dan membantu Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku dengan rasa khawatirnya sendiri. Dia yang mendorong wanita itu hingga berdarah.

Dia menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Jongin meremang karena dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Merasa dirinya memang tidak pantas dan begitu buruk untuk Kyungsoo. Berpikir wanita itu tidak akan kembali lagi dan mungkin akan meninggalkannya setelah ini. Jongin merasa dirinya pantas untuk itu.

Dia tidak tidur semalaman. Benar Kyungsoo tidak datang, biasanya wanita itu menginap dan tidur di sofa yang sangat tidak nyaman. Jongin sering memandanginya saat wanita itu tertidur. Betapa sakitnya hati Jongin melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, namun dia juga tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo berbuat lebih banyak lagi. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini, Kyungsoonya layak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Akan tetapi jauh dalam hatinya dia ingin Kyungsoo untuk tetap tinggal.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Jongin terlelap saat hari mendekati pagi. Setitik air mata mengembun di sudut matanya, dahinya berkerut cemas. Dia terjebak dalam mimpi buruk hingga sebuah jari mengusap pelipisnya yang basah.

Mata Jongin terbuka, disambut dengan wajah cantik yang selama ini ia rindukan. Dahinya tampak memar, begitu juga lengan yang dibalut dengan kasa. Jongin tahu itu salahnya. Tak bisa menahan diri, air mata Jongin jatuh begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah menyakitimu," bisiknya lirih. Segera wanita itu memberikan pelukan untuk menenangkan, dia tahu sebesar apa cinta yang dimiliki Jongin untuknya sehingga dia mengerti betapa lelaki itu menyesali perbuatannya. "Kenapa kau masih kembali, harusnya kau membenciku," tambah Jongin.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Tidak setuju dengan kalimat Kyungsoo, menurutnya Kyungsoo bisa hidup dengan jauh lebih baik jika tanpa dirinya.

"Jongin, kumohon. Jika kau tidak ingin berjuang untuk hidupmu, maka berjuanglah untukku," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin lekat. "Kau harus menjalani operasi supaya bisa pulih, kau tidak boleh lumpuh. Kau mau memperjuangkan itu kan?"

Air mata menggenang di kelopak mata Jongin. Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan tapi Jongin menahan semuanya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan operasi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untukku."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Seperti yang dia perkirakan, Jongin selalu mementingkan Kyungsoo terlebih dulu daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa mencarinya lagi nanti, tapi untuk kesembuhanmu kita harus melakukannya sekarang."

"Besok aku akan mengurus jadwal operasimu," tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap wanita itu begitu lekat. Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki seseorang seperti Kyungsoo. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk membahagiakan wanita itu.

"Aku janji akan sembuh lebih cepat, mengikuti kompetisi itu dan memenangkannya untukmu," kata Jongin yang mendapat anggukan senang dari Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu memeluknya erat. Berharap Jongin dapat memenuhi janjinya meski dia ingat jelas bagaimana dokter mengatakan bahwa Jongin mungkin tidak akan bisa menari lagi.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kondisi Jongin membaik setelah operasi dilaksanakan. Lelaki itu sudah boleh pulang, mereka hanya perlu melakukan kontrol rutin seminggu sekali dan Kyungsoo memilih Chanyeol sebagai dokter yang merawat Jongin. Kyungsoo juga ingin menunjukkan pada Jongin bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hanya sebatas sahabat dari kecil, sehingga Jongin tidak perlu merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka.

Kyungsoo juga memutus hubungan dengan ayahnya, dia tinggal bersama Jongin dan merawat lelaki itu. Chanyeol bilang setidaknya butuh waktu tiga bulan pemulihan pasca operasi hingga Jongin bisa berdiri secara normal. Selama ini lelaki itu hanya bisa tertidur di ranjangnya dan sesekali melakukan terapi.

Kyungsoo menjalaninya dengan bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dibanding menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jongin. Dia tidak membutuhkan lebih.

Hal yang lebih patut disyukuri adalah kenyataan bahwa Jongin berhasil menguasai tubuhnya lagi setelah bulan ketiga perawatan. Karena kondisi perkembangannya yang bagus, Chanyeol mengizinkan Jongin untuk kembali menari namun masih dengan gerakan yang aman.

Dia masih memiliki satu bulan untuk persiapan. Meski tidak meyakinkan tapi Jongin tidak menyerah. Dia selalu mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk menepati janjinya hari itu bahwa dia akan sembuh dan memenangkan kompetisi. Kyungsoo selalu memberinya semangat, dan mengatakan bahwa kesehatannya adalah yang terpenting.

Hingga hari itu tiba, dan Jongin harus tampil di depan juri yang merupakan idolanya.

Kyungsoo berulang kali merapalkan doa. Bakat Jongin tidak perlu diragukan lagi, namun lawannya juga tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Kompetisi besar yang digelar lima tahun sekali itu pastilah diikuti oleh dancer profesional dari berbagai daerah.

Semangat Jongin tak padam setelah ia tampil. Ia berhasil melakukannya dengan lancar, hanya saja skill yang dia tunjukkan memang banyak diubah untuk menyesuaikan dengan kondisi Jongin.

Lelaki itu begitu percaya diri dan Kyungsoo tak mungkin untuk memadamkannya. Kompetisi berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Jongin untuk tidak perlu datang saat hari pengumuman, namun Jongin masih bersemangat untuk datang dan yakin bahwa dia bisa menang.

Mereka datang berempat. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan juga Luhan. Jongin datang dengan kursi roda yang menyangga tubuhnya. Kelelahan menyiapkan kompetisi membuat kondisinya sedikit menurun. Suasana begitu mendebarkan, terlebih bagi Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jongin. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi.

Benar saja saat pengumuman itu dibacakan. Mereka menunggu satu-persatu nama dipanggil hingga selesai, sedangkan nama Jongin tidak sekalipun diucapkan.

Rasanya seperti dunia tiba-tiba kehilangan warna. Sepi, sunyi, tanpa rasa. Jongin tak bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat penenang untuknya. Baginya semua itu tak berarti. Harapannya hancur dan dia tak tahu harus bagaimana mempertanggungjawabkan janjinya pada Kyungsoo. Masa depannya berantakan. Dia sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi.

Padahal jalan masih terbuka lebar. Kesempatan yang ia miliki bukan hanya dari kompetisi itu. Harusnya Jongin dapat melihat itu.

Harusnya dia menenangkan hati. Menyadari bahwa ini bukan hanya menjadi salahnya. Dia tidak boleh berhenti apalagi putus asa sampai di sini. Tidak semua yang ia takutkan akan terjadi.

Dia mengucapkan kata maaf pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah, mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan perlahan Jongin mulai berusaha menerima itu.

Dia harus mulai menyayangi dirinya sendiri, karena Kyungsoo pasti ikut tersakiti saat melihat Jongin sakit.

Ada banyak hal yang Jongin pelajari dari kejadian ini, bahwa yang dicari bisa saja hilang. Yang dikejar bisa saja lari, yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan semesta bekerja, untuknya.

Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk makan bersama di suatu restoran yang tidak jauh dari tempat kompetisi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut menyusul, mengejutkan semua orang yang baru menyadari jika mereka ternyata memiliki suatu hubungan.

Mereka memesan banyak makanan. Berbicara tentang banyak hal dan saling melemparkan candaan. Entah sejak kapan keenam orang itu menjadi saling akrab satu sama lain. Jongin tertawa sambil merekam momen itu baik-baik dalam memorinya. Termasuk tangan Kyungsoo yang berulang kali menggenggamnya, memberikan pelukan ataupun menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Jongin. Rasanya semua ini begitu hangat.

Jongin baru menyadari bahwa bahagia bisa datang dari mana saja, termasuk memiliki teman seperti mereka dan seorang kekasih seperti Kyungsoo. Sepertinya selama ini dia kurang mensyukuri itu, dan kini Jongin ingin hidup lebih baik dengan mensyukuri apapun yang ia miliki. Bukan lagi ingin pergi dan menjauh dari semua orang karena merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna.

Rasanya selama ini dia terlalu banyak berlari. Apa salahnya untuk berhenti sejenak, memangnya apa yang dicari? Dia terlalu fokus pada hal yang begitu jauh hingga lupa berbahagia untuk hari ini.

Dan sekarang dia ingin bahagia, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanan, mereka berencana untuk pulang bersama. Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk mengatur posisi Jongin di kursi roda hingga seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menyapanya. Seseorang yang terlihat familiar di mata mereka namun masih tidak begitu yakin. Laki-laki yang menjadi sosok panutan bagi Jongin.

"Dengan Tuan Kim Jongin?" tanyanya canggung karena semua orang menatapnya penuh takjub.

"Kasper?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu di sini. Aku fans beratmu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengikuti kompetisi dan kau yang menjadi juriku," terang Jongin panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku juga fans beratmu Jongin, aku banyak melihat tarianmu di internet. Sayang sekali kau sedang mengalami cedera saat mengikuti kompetisi ini. Padahal aku mengharap kau menang," ujarnya melambungkan hati Jongin.

Mereka menawarkan untuk kembali membeli makan dan sedikit mengobrol, namun tampaknya lelaki bernama Kasper itu sedikit terburu-buru, sehingga ia langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Aku melihat kau sangat berbakat dalam menari, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengan SM Entertainment. Kau bisa ikut tim danceku, kita bisa bekerja bersama nanti," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama.

Semua orang terdiam, termasuk Jongin yang mematung memperhatikan kartu nama yang masih ada di tangan Kasper.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang prosesnya, aku yang akan mengurus agar kau bisa langsung meneken kontrak. Aku akan menunggu panggilan darimu," ujarnya sebelum berpamitan untuk segera pergi.

Apakah ini mimpi? Bagaimana bisa menjadi semudah ini? Kyungsoo tidak percaya, terlebih lagi Jongin. Lelaki itu tak bisa menahan air mata haru. Dia akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah agensi ternama.

Masa depannya mulai terlihat.

Memang benar. Kadang apa yang kita kejar belum tentu kita dapatkan, apa yang kita cari belum tentu kita temukan.

Manusia hanya bisa berusaha sebanyak kemampuan yang ia miliki, sedangkan takdir adalah hak milik Sang Maha Semesta. Kita hanya bisa berencana, Tuhan yang menentukan.

Untuk hal yang tidak dapat kita raih, percayalah bahwa Tuhan memiliki rencana yang lebih baik di belakangnya. Tidak perlu berputus asa. Semua pasti ada jawabannya, semua pasti mendapat porsinya masing-masing.

Setidaknya dengan melakukan yang terbaik kita tidak akan terjebak pada penyesalan. Jika semua itu hanya masalah waktu, maka gunakanlah waktu yang ada untuk terus memperbaiki dan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Jongin tak menyesali apapun yang terjadi. Baginya, dia tidak akan menjadi dirinya hari ini tanpa semua masalah yang menimpa dirinya.

 _ **end.**_


End file.
